


Side Quests

by GeminiDerp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus, Alpha Ignis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, I mayyyyy have a soft spot for Ignis, Ignis is a fucking gentleman, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oh who am I kidding I love them all four equally, Omega Noctis, Pack Dynamics, Playing it by ear, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possible Plot, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Spitroasting, The pairings are like their bonded mates but all four of them sleep together, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: The boys help people out around the world while looking for the Royal Arms. Oh and they fuck a lot.





	1. Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> *Always feel free to prompt me or just tell me your ideas for fics with these four. You never know what will inspire me.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this game and I love this fandom I'm excited to contribute.

Stripping down Noctis sighed and stepped into the shower. It was always nice to get cleaned up at a motel after a few days of camping. He stepped into the spray and began washing his hair, smiling when the door opened a few minutes later. 

The air smelled like vanilla and Noctis sighed in happiness, pulling the curtain back to look at his Alpha. Ignis smiled at him, a mischievous little upturn of his lips, sitting his glasses aside on the bathroom counter. He stripped out of his boxers folding them neatly on the bathroom counter. 

“Even boxers? Come on, Ignis,” Noctis teased and the older man simply smiled a small helpless smile, humor dancing in his green eyes. 

“There’s no shame in being clean and tidy. Not like you would know anything about that, Your Majesty,” Ignis pushed the shower curtain further aside and stepped into the water, hands resting on his Omega’s hips. The raven haired king turned around and kissed him with a delighted hum. 

“Maybe you could teach me something about that?” Noctis smirked and Ignis smiled, which was a rare enough treat that it made Noctis’s heart beat a little faster. The Alpha squeezed his hips before moving one of those attentive hands to its true goal. He cupped the Omega’s muscular ass, slipping a finger between his cheeks to rub his slick entrance.

“I’m certain I could teach you anything, Noctis. You are so very intelligent, so talented and always quick to learn.” Ignis breathed against Noctis’s lips, kissing his lips gently. Noctis whimpered ever so softly into Ignis’s mouth, feeling his face heat up from embarrassment at Ignis’s praise. He whined as the older man began rubbing small circles around his welcoming, but tight, hole. 

“Need you inside me,” Noctis panted softly and Ignis couldn’t help but kiss him again. He moved his hands up and along that perfectly pale Lucian skin, stopping to rub his thumb over a well-loved freckle on Noctis’s hip.

“We’ll get to that, I promise,” Ignis gently bit Noctis’s lip and pressed their hips together as his hands smoothed up and over Noctis’s chest. He thumbed his Omega’s nipples and moved a hand to his lower back to better pressed their bodies together. 

“We’d better,” Noctis groaned and Ignis chuckled softly, kissing his mate’s lips. Ignis knelt and smirked at the soft surprised sound Noctis let out. 

The advisor looked at the lovely cock in front of him. Male omegas were always smaller than Alphas but Ignis had pride in the fact that his Omega - his mate - was nicely endowed. He breathed in deeply and shuddered at the scent of ozone and mint, so strong and familiar it made his own body ache. The advisor took his mate into his hand, stroking him from base to tip. Unlike himself, Noctis’s cock was cut and it just made things easier for the advisor to rub at the head with slow controlled movements. 

Noctis covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his sounds as Ignis licked him slowly, flicking the tip with a small hum of amusement. He watched Noctis squirm and took him into his mouth, sucking gently. 

The taste of his mate was salty sweet on his tongue and as good as this was Ignis had other places he'd much rather have his mouth. He bobbed his head just a few times, his hand firmly wrapped around Noctis’s base, holding him steady. 

Just as the prince’s hips started stuttering, Ignis pulled himself away and squeezed Noctis’s thighs. “Turn around, love.” 

Noctis did so without fuss, blushing at the thought of what was the come. He spread his legs and groaned when Ignis spread his cheeks, “I won't be able to stand for long.” 

Ignis smiled and leaned in to lap at that heavenly slick, groaning as it coated his tongue and filled his senses. His cock was knotting at the base and he did a quick mental check to make sure he wasn't going into rut. 

An Omega’s heat was a once a month phenomenon but and Alpha’s rut was once a year and a much more violent affair. 

They still had a good few months before he would enter rut as for Noctis’s heat well they had maybe 3 days. 

Ignis squeezed Noctis’s ass, feeling how his Omega quivered under his hands. He kissed his hole one last time, pulling back with a lick to his lips. 

“Please,” Noctis breathed it out like a whispered prayer and Ignis didn't have it in him to make the prince wait. He stood and pressed his body against Noctis’s, hands moving along his body from thighs to his waist. He squeezed his hip, his free hand reaching down to line up his cock.

The blissful feeling of his Omega was impeccable as always and Ignis groaned, biting the back of his shoulder. 

“Ignis…” Noctis breathed out and whimpered when the knot of Ignis’s cock pressed against his hole, teasing him with the idea of that familiar stretch. 

Noctis had been knotted by Ignis once a month for over a year now and sometimes Gladio would knot him. So, he was used to the stretch but there was just something so blissful and just right about knotting with his mate. It never got old. 

“You still with me?” Ignis breathed into his ear nipping it gently. 

“Yeah… shit you feel good Iggy,” Noctis moaned, putting his hands on the shower walls to stabilize himself. Ignis reached down to stroke Noct's own cock, breathing in the scent at his neck. An omega’s scent was typically fainter than an Alpha’s so it was a nice comfort to smell the vanilla of his own scent on Noctis’s skin. 

As he began rocking his hips and kissing over to the other side of Noctis’s neck he caught the familiar scents of citrus and then a woodsy musk. Ignis smiled and licked over Gladio’s scent, smirking when he knew that Noct’s shield would be kind of pissed. 

But after all he was Noctis’s Alpha and Gladiolus loved Prompto so dearly it was adorable. Gladio typically would be stubborn and tough but when met with his Omega. The bodyguard would melt and give in to whatever the blonde wanted. 

Noctis moaned softly and Ignis kissed his cheek, picking up his pace and stroking Noctis quickly. “I love you, Noctis.” 

Noctis smiled and arched his back groaning eagerly, “Love you too, Iggy.” 

Ignis pressed Noctis against the shower wall, pounding his hips forward as he bit into the claim mark on Noct’s neck. 

“Fuck! Ignis…” Noctis shuddered and groaned as Ignis dug his well kept nails into his hips. He panted as the now cooling water sprayed down on his legs. Ignis stroked his cock again and again until finally he came hot onto the porcelain tiles. 

Ignis fucked him through his orgasm finally coming inside him with a muted grunt against Noct’s shoulder.

They panted together for a few minutes and Noctis smiled leaning back and kissing Ignis over his shoulder. Ignis gently pulled out of his Omega kissing one pale shoulder before smoothing his hands over his sides. 

“I love you,” Ignis smiled and Noctis grinned, turning around and kissing him one more time.

“Love you too, Specs. Now get out and let me clean up the mess you made,” Noct smirked as he watched Ignis blush. The Alpha nodded and kissed his Omega before stepping out of the shower. 

\--

Gladiolus and Prompto were cuddled up in bed, kissing lazily as they waited for Noctis and Ignis to finish up in the shower. 

Prompto had his arms wrapped around Gladio’s neck while the Alphas big hands were cupping his face. Prompto tilted his chin back in submission and Gladio moved in to rub his scent along his Omega’s skin. 

“Mm Gladio… you keep that up big guy and I'm gonna want to have some more fun,” Prompto said with his usually light and playful tone.

“Yeah?” Gladio smirked and snorted when Prompto blushed. He moved to sit up, leaning against the headboard before picking Prompto up and putting him in his lap.“Your pussy wet for me babe?”

“Shit Gladio,” Prompto slid his hands over Gladiolus’s bare chest, licking his lips, “If I was moist before I'm slick as shit now.” 

Prompto kissed Gladio eagerly, moaning into the kiss when Gladio groped his ass. He wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck and gasped when Gladio slapped his ass. 

“Fuck,” Prompto moved off of Gladiolus’s lap and dropped his boxers, grinning when his Alpha stripped as well. The blonde licked his lips, crawling onto the bed and stroking Gladio to full hardness. 

Which of course took no time at all even with his admittedly huge cock, Gladio was quickly hard and heavy in his hand. Prompto felt a sense pride in that. Not everyone had such an eager Alpha.

The blonde tongued and sucked on his cockhead, groaning at the flavor and the strong scent of his woodsy musk. He breathed in deeply, whimpering as his mouth watered. God he could just live in his Alpha’s scent. Prompto gasped as Gladio reached back suddenly and spread both of his ass cheeks.

“Gladio!” 

Gladiolus smirked and kneaded Prompto's ass, groaning when the little gunner stroked his cock eagerly. He rubbed Prompto’s hole with two fingers, smearing slick all around his rim. 

“Come on Prompto, I don't wanna wait any longer.” Gladiolus gave Prompto’s ass a light slap and the blonde whimpered around the girthy cock, pulling back with a kiss to the tip. 

“Mm me either,” Prompto got up and turned around, settling on his hands and knees. He blushed bright red as he spread his legs, looking over his shoulder at Gladiolus’s reaction. 

“Fucking look at you…” Gladio whistled in appreciation, reaching up to spread Prompto’s cheeks. The Omega’s citrus like scent made his cock ache to be inside his mate.

He licked his lips at the site of Prompto’s entrance, the clear slick was doing its job that was for damn sure. Even Prompto’s tight balls and pretty cock were covered in it. Gladiolus watched totally captivated until Prompto’s cock dribbled onto the sheets. He groaned and wrapped a hand around his own cock, stroking slowly to ease the ache.

“Gladio… they’re gonna be outta the shower soon,” Prompto whined and glanced over at the door to the bathroom, hearing slightly loud grunts.

“You say that like you don't want them to see you getting your needy little ass pounded,” Gladio smirked and rubbed a thumb over Prompto’s hole, groaning when the blonde whined loudly.

“Yeah your slutty hole’s twitching for me… M’ amazed you’ve been able to stay so tight with how much you love me plowing you wide open,” Gladio leaned over Prompto, moving his hands away from his ass to his hips and up his sides to gently tug on his nipples. 

“Fuck… Alpha, please,” Prompto begged and Gladio pinched his nipples, thumbs brushing over the cute pink buds. 

“Please what?” 

“Please fuck me.”

Gladiolus grunted his affirmation, holding onto one of Prompto’s hips. His cock was dripping precome steadily as he stroked his slick covered hand along his cock. More lubricant was always a good thing. He slowly pushed into that perfect hole, amazed at how it stretched for him.

Prompto moaned loudly and Gladiolus was glad they were checking out of the hotel soon because they were going to get kicked out anyway. Prompto was always loud, even back home the little Omega practically made them need a soundproof room. The Alpha echoed Prompto’s moan, though much quieter, as he slowly filled his mate. 

Gladio rubbed his chin against Prompto’s neck, scenting him with a deep rumble of approval. The blonde sighed in bliss and bared his neck, shuddering when Gladio kissed his jugular gently.

“Shit,” Prompto panted and Gladio nodded, kissing his ear down to his mating mark. The Alpha rocked his hips and Prompto bit his own rosy lips, looking back at Gladio with hooded eyes. 

The Alpha groaned at the sight, taken aback by his Omega’s beauty. This gorgeous little minx was all his and though they shared within their pack knowing that Prompto would always call him Alpha made Gladio shudder.

“I love you,” Gladio mumbled it fast as he kissed Prompto sloppily, pulling out for a real thrust. Prompto moaned into the kiss, sucking on Gladio’s tongue but gasping when that thick cock nailed his sweet spot. 

Gladio smirked for a moment meeting the searing gaze with his own before picking up his pace. Prompto cried out and arched his back.

The door from the bathroom opened and Ignis coughed, adjusting his glasses. Gladio growled and pushed into Prompto, pausing and wrapping his arms around Prompto’s chest in a gesture of dominance.

“It's too bad you both can't bring that stamina to the battlefield,” Ignis quipped and Gladio scoffed, flipping Ignis off. 

“Chill Iggy, you know it's getting close to heat week for both of them. Like we couldn’t hear you two in the shower,” Gladio kissed the back of Prompto’s neck, idly playing with his nipples. 

Prompto moaned and panted, looking back at Gladio with hazy eyes. The feeling of his Alpha so deep inside him, the press of his knot against his hole, and the smell of the other Alpha in his pack made Prompto’s brain a foggy place. But there was one thing he desperately wanted now.

Can I?” Prompto cut his eyes at Ignis and shuddered in anticipation. Gladiolus snorted and licked Prompto’s neck, “Yeah babe go for it… love watching you suck cock.” 

The blonde smiled and looked up at Ignis, “Iggy… lemme suck you off? Please?” 

As much as Ignis liked to maintain self-control he couldn't remain unaffected by the scene in front of him. He stepped up to the bed and unzipped his pants, pulling out his semi-hard cock.

Prompto moaned, feeling his mouth water at Ignis’s vanilla scent. While it didn't make him react quite like Gladio’s scent, it still made him hot as fuck. 

Prompto opened his mouth for Ignis and moaned eagerly when Ignis guided his cock into his mouth. Gladio scratched down Prompto’s sides, leaning back up so he could look Ignis in the eyes. 

“Feels good huh?” Gladiolus smirked and Ignis took off his gloves so he could run his fingers through Prompto’s hair. 

“Of course it does. Prompto’s always been talented at things he puts his mind too,” Ignis cupped Prompto’s jaw rubbing his neck and watched as the blonde bobbed his head. Ignis groaned and shivered, tugging Prompto’s hair.

Gladiolus waited for Prompto to get comfortable before he started thrusting again. He squeezed Prompto’s hips, then rubbed his lower back, pushing in deep and pressing his knot against Prompto’s hole. 

Prompto whined loudly, spreading his legs wider desperately wanting to take his Alpha’s knot. He sucked hard at Ignis's cock, loving the way the older man stiffened in his mouth. Ignis pulled out of Prompto’s mouth and the Omega panted hard, “Fuck!!” 

“Yeah... I know you’re bout there huh, babe?” Gladio grinned and Ignis scoffed at the other Alpha’s bravado. 

Prompto nodded and whined, rocking his hips back. He groaned when Ignis pushed his cock back into his mouth. Gladio grunted and picked up his pace, reaching around to stroke Prompto’s cock. 

“Come whenever you want, sweetheart,” Gladio kissed Prompto’s ear, smiling when his Omega shuddered. Ignis let go of Prompto, cupping Gladio’s face to bring him closer. 

The two Alphas kissed roughly and Prompto clung to Ignis's hips, sliding his thumbs into the belt loops on his pants. He sucked hard, tongue sliding around Ignis’s cock in a sloppy pattern. Prompto loved being spit roasted and he moaned eagerly when Ignis twitched in his mouth. 

Gladio dug his thumbs into Prompto’s hips doing his best to keep a steady pace for his Omega. He grunted and stroked Prompto quickly, pushing in deep so his knot just barely pushed into the younger man. 

It was a good thing Prompto had a dick in his mouth because that scream could be heard down the hallway. 

Noctis opened the bathroom door just in time to see his best friend coming onto their hotel bed. He blushed bright red and shuddered at the wall of scents that hit him.

Of course Gladio and Prompto smelled amazing together. But Ignis was his mate and Noctis watched in silence as his Alpha came in Prompto’s mouth. It was a welcome treat to see his pack mates all together. 

Gladiolus groaned and bit Prompto’s shoulder as he came, rocking his hips and wrapping his arms around his Omega protectively. 

Prompto gently cleaned Ignis’s cock with light laps of his tongue, smiling when the advisor ran his fingers through his hair a final time.

“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis leaned down to kiss him sweetly and the blonde snorted with a smirk. 

“No problem Iggy,” Prompto sighed and relaxed in Gladiolus’s arms, whimpering when his Alpha kissed him. Ignis fixed his clothes and pulled on his driving gloves, kissing Noctis before checking their bags. 

“You’re being spoiled today,” Noctis teased Ignis, putting away his things. 

“Well I don't mind returning the spoiling later this evening,” Ignis handed Prompto and Gladio their clothes as the couple headed into the shower, “Try not to take too long in there.” 

Gladiolus and Prompto smiled cheekily as they walked into the motel bathroom and the blonde yelped as Gladio slapped his ass. 

“You two are so gross,” Noctis groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“We know.” “Yep!”


	2. Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys switch partners as their heat gets closer and closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much sex. Like I didn't intend for it to get this big but it happened. The next chapter will have some plot.

They left a bit of extra gil in their room as a tip for all the noise and headed out on their next quest. 

Noctis decided that today they would run errands for Wiz at the chocobo ranch and Prompto couldn't have been happier. They picked some vegetables for Ignis to experiment with for his recipes and even stopped to let Noctis fish for a bit. 

It was a nice and easy day. Noctis decided to make camp early so he could train some with Gladiolus. Prompto and Ignis went to the Regalia to get their camping supplies. 

Ignis kissed Prompto casually as they gathered all the items in the trunk. The blonde blushed as always and Ignis ran his fingers through his hair, “Stunning as always, Prompto.” 

The gunner laughed nervously and looked up at Ignis through his eyelashes, “You really think so?” 

“Of course. Did I not make that clear this morning?” Ignis smirked and Prompto smiled taking one of Ignis’s hands in his own. 

“Thank you for always… you know doing that,” Prompto looked at Ignis’s vibrant seafoam green eyes and smiled. Ignis felt his heart melt and he smiled his most genuine of smiles. 

“I will always do that for you,” Ignis brought Prompto’s hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it gently, “You deserve it and always will.”

Prompto’s face looked like a tomato and he smiled more shyly, “Good thing we’re in a pack or Gladio would have some good competition.” 

Ignis laughed at that and kissed Prompto’s lips, “We both know he would have my head on a silver plate.” 

Grinning Prompto lifted his and Noctis’s bags from the trunk, “We say that as if they aren't all over each other right now.” 

Ignis picked up his cooking bag, Gladio’s bag and his own. Their black bag of lubricants and the few sex toys they could afford was tucked in with his things. 

“If they are we can have plenty of fun together tonight.” 

\--

Noctis and Gladiolus went for a run before they started fighting. The prince wasn't surprised when Gladio out ran him, for a big guy his shield was fairly light on his feet. 

They switched to training with weapons and Noctis was trying to work on his lance skills. Ignis had been using them since they were kids but Noctis still had some learning to do. He was doing just fine until Gladio pinned him to a tree in the forest. The Alpha pressed his hips against Noctis’s own and the Omega groaned, rocking into that sensation without thinking. The lust in Gladio’s amber eyes and the way his scent intensified told Noctis all he needed to know. 

Gladio smirked and let his weapon disappear, Noctis held his blade at Gladio’s chest with a little smile playing on his lips, “Don’t let your guard down just because I’m an Omega.” 

“You’re not any Omega though…” Gladio reached up and pushed Noct’s lance away, closing in on the prince. He placed a hand on his hip and smirked at the smaller man’s weapon vanished. He reached up to cup Noctis’s cheek, kissing him deeply. 

“Mm... you’re a slutty little thing that loves nothing more than big knots spreading out your dripping pussy,” Gladio breathed into Noctis’s ear. He could feel the heat coming off of the prince’s face and Noctis clutched the Alpha’s tank top in a tight grip, breathing heavily. 

“H-How does Prompto handle that?” Noctis licked his lips. 

“He doesn't. He begs for it. Not too many things that get him wetter,” Gladiolus grinned and moved a leg between Noctis’s thighs, “Maybe I should give Ignis a lesson on how to talk to you.” 

Noctis shuddered at the idea of Ignis talking to him like that and he kissed Gladio again roughly, adding a little more teeth to everything.

“I'm not getting on the ground,” Noct breathed and Gladio laughed, moving to smell Noctis’s scent. The prince barred his throat in submission and the Alpha groaned his approval. 

“Hey Gladio! Noct! We’re all set up! If you want a say in what Iggy cooks you better hurry back! Otherwise it's bean soup!” Prompto called out.

Noctis winced at the thought of having one of Prompto’s favorite dishes and kissed Gladio, “Race you back?” 

Noctis was already warping away before Gladio could respond. The Alpha turned around with a shouted, “HEY! You little shit!” Before chasing Noctis back to the haven. 

\--

Ignis just finished setting up his little kitchen before Noct and Gladio made it back. The advisor smirked, “You two look like you had a good workout.” 

“You know it,” Gladio grinned and Noctis blushed. The prince walked up to his Alpha and kissed him in greeting. 

“I really want grilled barramundi tonight, Iggy. It's so good and we just had something Prom likes two days ago,” Noctis wasn't pouting but he was looking up from under his eyes lashes and touching Ignis’s arm. 

“I suppose we are due to have one of your favorites,” Ignis nodded and Noctis smiled, leaning up to kiss him again.

“You’re fucking whipped,” Gladio snorted and Ignis rolled his eyes.

“As if you can talk,” Ignis quipped back and cut his eyes at Prompto who was taking pictures of the sunset.

Gladiolus looked at Prompto and immediately his eyes softened. He started walking towards the blonde before he realized what he was doing but he looked back when he heard laughing. 

Noctis made a whip sound and Gladio flipped him off before walking over to his Omega.

Prompto was trying all sorts of angles with his pictures and Gladio just managed to catch him as he almost fell.

“Be careful, babe,” Gladio said as Prompto grinned, looking back to confirm who it was that caught him.

“You know me Gladio, super careful and cautious even,” Prompto said as Gladio helped him up. The Omega stood on his tip toes and Gladio smirked, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Prompto as he kissed him deeply.

“Well… I guess Noctis didn't help you uh… get any less excited while we were gone,” Prompto snorted and Gladio pressed their bodies together reaching down and cupping Prompto’s ass. 

“Even if he had I'd still be after you. Kinda interested to see if I'm getting some sloppy seconds,” Prompto shivered at that and grinned sheepishly. 

“Kinda wish you were now that you say it. Sounds pretty hot. You and Iggy always get so possessive,” Prompto could feel slick between his cheeks at the idea of their two Alphas being aggressive in their claiming.

“We’re Alphas. It's kind of our thing,” Gladio smirked and nuzzled Prompto’s neck. 

“You wanna try it out tonight?” 

Prompto shuddered at the idea and nodded, “Yeah let's do it.” 

\--

They ate their fish around the campfire, talking about their plans for tomorrow. They had gotten word of another tomb near by and Noctis had his heart set on visiting it. After all that's the whole reason why they'd left Insomnia.

As the flames from the fire were dwindling, Noctis headed into the tent first as always. Ignis started to get up when Prompto whispered, “Pst!”

Ignis looked back at him and the blonde made some admittedly confusing gestures but Ignis got the notion that they didn't want him to go into the tent yet.

“I'll be just a moment Noct,” Ignis called out.

Ignis walked over to Prompto and Gladio, “What are you two planning?” 

The mated pair grinned and Prompto stood up from his chair, “Well seeing as how, you and I still have unfinished business and so do Gladio and Noct. We thought it’d be fun to finish that.” 

Ignis smirked and Gladio met his eyes, seafoam green and amber locking in a well known measure of will, “Yeah you fill mine, I fill yours sorta deal.” 

“You do realize they are both about the enter heat?” 

“Yup.” 

Ignis stepped closer to Gladio and the shield stood, practically bumping chests with Ignis. 

“Well are we sticking to the usual wager then?” Ignis asked, letting his lips get closer to Gladio’s. The advisor licked his lips and watched the larger alpha shiver.

“Fuck yeah,” Gladio kissed Ignis roughly, wrapping his arms around him and groaning when the brunette returned his kiss with just as much eagerness. 

Prompto watched in fascination, blushing at how they kissed. Seeing his two Alphas together, without him or Noctis sandwiched between them was a rare treat. He whistled when they broke apart.

“Poor Noct, missing out,” Prompto shook his head and Ignis and Gladio both chuckled softly. They all headed into the tent and Noctis was laying on his sleeping bag in his boxers playing King’s Knight on his phone. 

“Took you three long enough,” Noctis complained, watching as they all took off their shoes and began stripping down. 

“We had some arrangements to take care of,” Ignis smirked and Gladio grinned, already undressed. He moved to lay down beside Noctis, running his fingers over one of the prince’s thighs. 

“What do you say princess?” Gladio teased and Noctis flushed, taking a deep breath he could smell the anticipation in the room. He leaned over and kissed Gladiolus, nipping at his lip.

“Sounds good.” 

“Perfect,” Gladio nearly purred and he moved to kiss him again, guiding the Omega to lay down on his back. 

Ignis took Prompto’s hand and walked him over to what was now their side of the tent. He kissed the blonde’s hand and moved to sit, encouraging the blonde to sit in his lap. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Ignis sighed as he cupped Prompto’s face in his hands, “I hope you don’t mind if I’m more gentle with you, this evening.”

“Well… I do normally like things rough but… I think I can make an exception, just this once, for you,” Prompto grinned and Ignis looked at his eyes, so blue they looked like the ocean. 

“I’ll make it worth your while I promise,” Ignis kissed Prompto gently, hands sliding into his hair and humming his approval when the Omega wrapped his arms around his neck. Ignis led the kiss, keeping things slow and steady, licking at Prompto’s lips and then carefully mapping out his mouth with his tongue. 

Gladio was of course playing to his own talents as he laid over Noctis, kissing the Omega hungrily. Noctis was tugging on Gladio’s hair while the Alpha was squeezing his hips and rocking their hardening cocks together. 

“Shit,” Noctis panted, breaking their kiss to gulp in air. He spread his legs in a silent invitation and Gladio couldn’t help but reach down to slide his fingers over the prince’s hole, groaning at how slick he was. 

“Damn, you’re a wet little slut aren’t you?” 

Noctis blushed and instead of answering kissed Gladio again, tilting his hips and whimpering when the Alpha rubbed at his hole with two thick fingers. In every way that Gladio was thick Ignis was long; fingers and of course their dicks. So just two of Gladio’s fingers felt a lot like three from Ignis. It made Noctis’s eyes water and he gasped, “More.” 

Gladio tsked as he started moving his fingers, stretching them wide. Noctis moaned loudly, tossing his head back, “I’ll give you more when you’re ready for more princess.” 

Ignis ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair for a while before slowly sliding his hands over his sides and along his back, feeling the soft places that were indicative of an Omega. Ignis knew these places were largely a part of Prompto’s insecurities but Ignis didn’t care. None of them ever had. They broke apart just to breath, coming back together with soft whispers of endearment between kisses. Gladio always made Prompto feel loved but having someone outside of his bond being so good to him. Well it helped to put his old insecurities to rest in a way that Gladio just couldn’t do. 

“Sit back, darling,” Ignis spoke, his voice shaky as he tried to catch his breath. He looked over when Noctis moaned and swallowed audibly, looking at the flushed face of his Omega. The heavy mixture of all of their scents was intensified by the proximity of both Omega’s heats and Ignis could feel that itch in his skin to fight with Gladiolus. That was his Omega. 

Prompto licked his lips and moved to whisper in Ignis’s ear, “You know he’s just trying to mess with you Ignis. I want you to win your bet with him… I love seeing you fuck Gladio.” 

Ignis looked back at Prompto, seeing his disheveled look and the want clear in his eyes as well as his scent. There was a certain submissive nature that Noctis had been taught to hide but Prompto embraced it. It was a thrilling contrast and Ignis smirked when he heard Noctis rolling Gladio over onto his back to straddle his waist. 

Prompto looked over at Noct and grinned at him, winking as the three of them all came to the same conclusion. Gladio was gunna get it good. 

Ignis sat his glasses aside and moved to nip at Prompto’s ear, “Is it odd that I’m turned on by your strategic planning?” 

The blonde snorted and smirked, kissing Ignis again before laying back on the sleeping bag, “It totally is but I kind of love it. You wouldn’t be you any other way, Iggy.” 

Ignis stripped off Prompto’s boxers and his own, settling between those spread thighs. He lifted one knee up putting the Omega’s leg over his shoulder, taking a moment to kiss his knee. “I love you and your oddities too, Prompto.” 

Gladio was still recovering from the shock of being pinned. He reached up and clutched Noctis’s hips, groaned loudly when the Omega ground down on his dick. The prince smirked and moved down, kissing over Gladio’s chest and down his abs. He kissed over his dark happy trail, loving the way his abs twitched with the effort of keeping his hips still. Noctis kissed around his cock, hands rubbing at his thick thighs. 

“Mmm, been a while,” Noctis commented, breathing over the dripping head of Gladio’s cock, licking his lips with a playful smirk as his glanced up at the Alpha. 

“Well you can fix that right now,” Gladio gritted out through clenched teeth, angling his hips and Noctis snorted. He wrapped his hand around the Alpha’s knot, holding his cock upright as he pushed down Gladio’s foreskin to reveal the sticky wet head. He shuddered at the smell of the Alpha, right from the source and Prompto whimpered next to them. 

Noctis lapped at the beads of precome, shivering and spreading his legs when Gladio groaned. He could feel slick running down his thighs and his face felt hot. The prince slowly took his sheild’s cock into his mouth, stroking what he couldn't take. 

Ignis was busy kissing and nipping his way over all of Prompto’s stretch marks and freckles. He played with his nipples, licking over the rosy buds. The blonde arched his chest up into those touches and Ignis couldn’t resist tugging on his nipples. Prompto gasped and squeezed his thighs around Ignis’s waist. 

“Please Ignis!” 

“Mm what was that? Must be loud enough for everyone to hear, sweet Prompto,” Ignis reached down and pressed just the tip of his cock against Prompto’s hole, knowing the Omega didn’t want any extra stretching for him,when he was used to Gladio’s thick cock, “Your hole does look so very wet. I wonder how many times I’ll come inside you.” 

Gladio growled loudly next to them and Noctis keened.

“Oh fuck,” Prompto breathed out and shuddered hard his thin chest stuttering with his ragged breathing, “Please, Alpha. Fuck… Ughn knot me please!” Prompto panted and Ignis gladly pushed into the blonde, shuddering himself at the loud wet noises that accompanied his slide in. Ignis pressed his knot against Prompto’s hole, reaching up and pinning the blonde’s wrists above his head. 

“You feel… Oh Prom… You feel amazing,” Ignis kissed over Prompto’s throat, avoiding the mating mark because after all there were some boundaries even within a pack. 

Prompto whimpered and spread his thighs a little wider, panting hard, “So… deep.” His head felt that blissful level of lustfully hazy and Prompto whined as Ignis kissed him deeply. 

“That's it,” Gladio growled and picked Noctis up and off of his cock, hissing as the cool air hit his length. Noctis whined himself but stopped his complaining when Gladio had him on his hands and knees. 

“You and this fucking position,” Noctis teased, whimpering when Gladio slapped his ass. He arched his back, presenting to the Alpha. 

“And that's why I love it so much,” Gladio spread Noctis’s cheeks, pressing in three fingers easily. He curved and worked them in and out of the Omega, groaning at the amount of slick he was making. 

Gladiolus took his fingers out of Noctis and reached up, pushing them into his mouth with little preamble, “Clean these up for me.” 

Noctis groaned and sucked eagerly on Gladio’s fingers. The taste of his own slick on those thick fingers was embarrassing and Noct kind of loved and hated how it just made him wetter. 

While this happening Noctis hadn't realized that he was able to watch Ignis and Prompto and he looked them over meeting Prompto’s gaze. He caught a movement in those gorgeous blue eyes as Gladio started to push his way inside. Noctis cried out around his fingers, eyes going hooded as he refused to look away from his best friend and his Alpha.

Gladio pinned Noctis to the floor with his larger body and the prince whined as his knot pressed against his entrance. 

“I'm gunna wreck you, princess.” 

Noctis licked all over his shield’s fingers in response, gasping when Gladio pulled them out so he could grip both of his hips. He shuddered and moaned as the Alpha started a rough pace. Noctis arched his back and lowered his shoulders, submitting physically to the hot pressed of Gladio’s weight.

Prompto and Ignis both had to tear their eyes away from the sight of the other couple and they both smiled sheepishly at one another. Prompto moved his hands over Ignis’s shoulders, “Can you move us closer?”

“Certainly,” Ignis moved his hands around to Prompto’s back, lifting him up and carefully moving him over just a few feet. He managed to keep the head of his cock seated inside the younger man and he slowly pushed back into him with a groan. 

Prompto whined happily and kissed Ignis hungirly, shivering when the brunette picked up the pace. They broke apart and Prompto turned onto his side, groaning when Ignis accommodated the change in position. He reached out and cupped Noctis’s face, pushing his bangs aside.

Noctis’s hands were gripping their blankets, his mouth hanging open as he drooled. Gladio was a panting force consuming him with each harsh cant of his hips. The prince wasn't used to such a rough pace and all he could focus on was the tempo of Gladio’s thrusts and the seemingly endless flashes of pleasure from his prostate being pounded on.

Noctis blinked rapidly when he felt something touch his face, Prompto’s cool hands helped to bring him out of that headspace and he happily returned the kisses. They were sloppy and uncoordinated, both of them too short of breath to really kiss. Prompto laughed and pressed their foreheads together, looking into Noctis’s eyes. 

“I love you so much, baby.” 

“Love you too, Prom,” Noctis panted. 

“Brace yourself,” Ignis leaned down, nipping at the underside of Prompto’s jaw. He rocked his hips forward harder and harder, grunting as his knot pushed into Prompto. The blonde screamed in bliss, tossing his head back and coming untouched onto his stomach. 

“Fuck, babe,” Gladiolus had been watching the pair of Omegas intensely, groaning as Prompto came. He smelled so good. Not that Noctis didn't but Prompto was his. 

Ignis was a shuddering mess, after his knot slid into Prompto. The Omega’s orgasm triggered the further swelling of his knot until there was no pulling out as he came, thrusting his hips to absolutely no rhythm. Prompto whimpered and reached up, pulling Ignis down for a kiss. 

Gladio not to be out done, kissed and licked at Noctis’s neck, “Relax okay? You can take it.” 

Noctis nodded and took a deep breath as Gladio slowed his pace but pushed harder. The prince groaned and whimpered when Ignis leaned over to bite at his claim mark. Gladio used that distraction and pushed his way inside, reaching down and stroking Noctis just twice before the Omega was coming. 

The prince cried out, spreading his legs until he was falling forward onto his stomach. Gladiolus’s weight was just too much for his shaking legs. 

And just like Ignis, Gladio was done for. He dug his nails into Noctis’s hips, pressing him into their sleeping bag as he moved the little his knot would allow as it swelled enough to seal the Omega’s hole. Gladio gasped as he came, cock pulsing and spilling all inside Noctis. 

Prompto reached out to rub Gladio’s arm, throat bared for him, “Please, Alpha.” 

Gladio groaned and leaned up, hips pressing into Noctis’s ass until the prince was whining. He kissed over the bond mark on Prompto’s throat, biting down hard. The blonde gasped and moaned, grunting when Ignis began moving his hips. 

“Uhn… Already?” Prompto asked, reaching up and brushing his own hair aside. 

Ignis had been licking over Noctis’s mark, kissing the prince’s throat when the heat pulsing around his cock became too much again. He couldn’t help the stutter in his hips and he breathed in a lung full of Noctis’s scent. 

“So it… seems,” Ignis shuddered and Prompto whined as the brunette started to come again. Once an Alpha was knotted it could be hours before they were done. Considering this was basically an induced start to their heat, Prompto expected to be knotted for quite a while. 

Gladiolus kissed Prompto one last time, nipping his bottom lip, “You’re gunna look so good with Iggy’s come spilling out of you.” The collective groan of approval he got in return to his words had Gladio smirking as he moved to kiss over Noctis’s shoulders. He rolled them both over onto their sides, still facing the other couple. Gladio nuzzled Noctis’s neck and nipped at his ear, “ ‘M real sorry I made you work so hard for that first one. Prom’s got a thing for big guys you know?”

Noctis sighed in bliss but laughed at Gladio’s question, nodding as he looked back at the Alpha. They kissed lazily and Noctis hummed as he licked his lips, “I see the appeal.” 

Gladio grinned and moved a hand down Noctis’s side slowly, admiring his body with sword callused hands. He stopped at his knee and began his way back up again, stopping to feel the forming musculature of his abs and to tug on sensitive nipples. 

Noctis whimpered softly in pleasure, arching into Gladio’s hand and he pressed his ass against against his shield's hips, “Damn… I forget how thick you are.” 

The Alpha smirked and rocked his hips, feeling the way Noctis squeezed and moved with him, “It’s been about two weeks since I fucked you proper and you’ve already forgotten?” 

“Maybe,” Noctis breathed when Gladio began moving their hips faster. 

\--

It was hours later before Gladiolus’s knot had shrunk enough for him to pull out. Noctis had fallen asleep a while back but now he was up and on his hands and knees again, feeling way too sticky and sweaty. Prompto was next to him in the same position, eyes closed and Ignis hissed as he pulled out carefully. Both Alphas slid completely free at the same time. 

Prompto and Noctis both let out their own whines and whimpers at the loss. But that feeling was immediately replaced when hot come spilled from both of their tired holes. Ignis and Gladiolus moved to their own bondmates. 

Gladio ran his thumb up Prompto’s messy perineum, groaning as he gently prodded the Omega’s entrance, “Gods you’re gorgeous.” Prompto laid down onto his shoulders and looked back at his Alpha, smiling lovingly at the praise. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Prompto sighed in bliss, moaning softly when Gladio leaned over him for a kiss. 

Ignis moved his hands down Noctis’s back, rubbing out the knots in his muscles as he watched Gladio’s come slowly slid down Noctis’s thighs. 

“You’re the absolutely perfect image of an Omega. Everything I ever wanted,” Ignis murmured, kissing the nape of Noctis’s neck and slowly down his spine. Noctis shuddered and groaned when Ignis cupped his reddened ass. The Alpha leaned back and rubbed his thumbs against the edge of Noctis’s hole. 

Ignis and Gladio watched in complete awe at the way each other’s come dripped down, slowly making its way to pool near their Omegas’ knees resting on the sheets.

Gladio took his cock in hand, still half hard and glossy with it’s coating of slick and come, and began stroking himself back to full hardness. Ignis reached over and put his hand on Gladio’s, leaning over to kiss the taller Alpha.

“Allow me,” Ignis offered and began fisting Gladio’s cock. The shield got the idea and returned the favor stroking Ignis’s dick while they kissed roughly, more teeth than tongue. Ignis clutched Gladio’s arms hard and grunted when the larger man reached up, tugging his hair. 

“Ignis…” Noctis whined and the advisor broke his kiss with Gladio, licking at his lower lip that was now bleeding. The brunette slid a finger down Gladio’s chest, with a dangerous look in his eyes. “I’ll deal with you another time.” 

Gladiolus grinned and moved over to Prompto, pushing into the blonde without anymore preamble. Prompto keened blissfully, jaw opening to drool on the blankets, “Gladio!”

“That's it sweetheart, you just relax and let me take good care of you. Love you so much,” Gladio kissed Prompto, covering the smaller man with his own body. 

Ignis helped Noctis onto his back, gently pushing into him. The prince moaned his approval and Ignis smiled, leaning down and kissing his Omega gently, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ;)
> 
> Also WHY HAS THEIR NOT BEEN A FUCKING ROCK BAND AU. 
> 
> I'M DOING IT GUYS. AFTER THIS IS DONE IMA DO IT. SCREECH AT ME IN THE COMMENTS ABOUT IT. 
> 
> I'm thinking about Noctis (vocals/guitar), Ignis (bass/keyboard/piano), Gladiolus, (drums/guitar). So like the boys are just starting to put on shows. Their band name is Insomnia and they're a punk/metal/alternative band. Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus are in a poly relationship already. They play like 3 shows and start to notice this guy that always comes. They all think he's kinda cute and one day Noctis goes up to him and of course Prompto is like STARSTRUCK. He loves their music and he's actually been playing drums for 6 years and Noctis is like whoa. You wanna play drums for us because Gladio fucking sucks at drums and I'm not that great on guitar. So they switch it up and Prompto is on drums with Gladiolus on the main guitar and it's awesome. 
> 
> I'm hype guys.


	3. Gladiolus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In search of more of his ancestors weapons, the boys run into some trouble. 
> 
> Warning: Mentions of MPreg

As the next few days went by Noctis had trouble distinguishing if it was evening or daylight. The meals Ignis fed him and Prompto were the most indicative thing. Eggs and oatmeal in the mornings and either his own favorite meals or Prompto’s to signify the evenings. Even then Noctis was sometimes so out of it he just let his Alpha feed him, pressed up against Ignis with content sighs and gentle kisses. He would wake up to the sights of his pack; Ignis handing Gladio water to take his pill with, the two Alphas kissing roughly, Prompto in Gladio’s lap with Ignis sucking him off. Of course Noctis was taking part in his own fair share of sex. His personal favorite was when Ignis fucked him, Prompto taking his and Gladio’s dicks at the same time because as much as Noctis loved taking two cocks, Prompto took them like a dream.

Funnily enough, Prompto was laying in front of Noctis right now and snoring. 

The prince hummed contentedly, kissing the blonde’s cheek and getting ready to fall back asleep when Ignis offered him a cup of water with a murmured, “Must keep you hydrated, darling.” Noct nodded and sat up, smiling when Ignis ran his fingers through his hair. The Alpha returned his smile and kissed his temple gently. 

Prompto woke up and quietly asked for water next to him and Gladio helped him sit up. The blonde’s thighs shook with effort and Gladiolus moved to sit behind Prompto. He helped him drink and wrapped his arms around the smaller man protectively, kissing his neck and whispering into his ear, “You are so good. My perfect little Omega. I’d do anything for you, you know that?” 

Smiling, Prompto leaned back onto Gladio’s chest, “Yeah I know.” Prompto leaned his neck back and Gladio nuzzled his pale skin, kissing over the freckles on his shoulder as he inhaled his citris scent. It made him crave oranges and lemonade, made him think of the long days of their childhood. 

Noctis looked at his packmates with all the affection in his heart, wishing he could stay right here with them for the rest of his life and knowing in his heart that they all wanted the same. Sensing this shift in mood between them, Ignis, Gladio and Prompto looked at Noctis. 

The prince looked into all of their gazes, landing on Ignis last as always. The advisor smiled and kissed Noctis gently, “What would you like to do now, pack leader?” Noctis blushed because they’d never explicitly said that out loud. 

It was typical for larger packs to have a pack leader. An Omega that helped to control the tension between Alphas and to see that the pack continued on. A really well established pack leader actually began to secrete pheromones that could soothe Alphas and Omegas. Having a designated pack Omega would intensify all of their emotional and physical connections to each other in a way that was unique to those within the pack. Noctis didn’t really think they needed one with just the four of them but when he looked over at Gladiolus and Prompto, they seemed as sure as ever.

The faith these three idiots had in him was as humbling as ever and Noctis nodded, “Once we’re all rested, that Tomb is supposed to be a half a mile up from here towards the Malmalam Thicket.”

His three pack mates nodded and Noctis smiled, “But for now, I’m gunna sleep as long as I can.” 

Ignis chuckled softly, laying to Noctis’s right. Prompto laid to Noctis’s left and Gladio laid beside Prompto, throwing his arm over the gunner’s waist. 

Rain started to fall on the outside of the tent as the crickets picked up their nightly tune. 

\--

After a quick stop to have all of their laundry done, they were all headed for the Tomb. The drive was nice, though a little hot. Noctis shed his jacket as they got out of the car. The forest seemed thick here and the air was heavy with the smell of a swamp. 

The daemons out here seemed fierce but together they proved no challenge for the four of them. There were enormous trees littering the hills, it made them seem more like ants than people. 

Noctis and Prompto were running ahead to look for a picture spot in the area, when one of the large trees began to fall. Ignis and Gladio were too far away to catch up without risking being crushed. 

“IGNIS!” “GLADIO!” 

\--

“NOCT!” “PROMPTO!”

Gladio summoned his sword and swung but the tree was simply too big. Ignis frowned and quickly pulled out his phone calling the two Omegas. He sighed in relief when Noctis answered, waving for Gladio to come over as he put his phone on speaker. 

“Are you two, alright?”

[We’re fine. What about you guys?]

“Just fine.” 

There was a silent pause and Ignis pulled up the map on his phone. 

“Highness, do you see the haven on your map?” 

[Yeah it’s not too far from us, but what about you two?]

Ignis looked up at Gladio before answering, “We’ll be there in two hours. If we’re not there just stay there until daylight.” 

[Fuck you, we’re going to come and look for you two if you don’t get there on time.]

[Yeah! What he said!]

Gladio and Ignis both chuckled, though their worry was obvious to the Omegas. 

“Fair enough.” 

“Play it safe you two.”

[Yes, sir!] Prompto’s voice chirped. 

They both hung up and Ignis turned to the direction of the haven, glancing at Gladiolus. “Shall we?” The larger Alpha grunted in response as they made their way to the haven. 

\--  
Gladiolus slashed through another monster and began to rush off, “Come on, Ignis!”

“Gladio stop! You're hurt!”

Gladio turned on his heel and stormed up to Ignis looking him in his eyes, “If I'm hurt, how do you think they’re doing?” 

Ignis frowned but held his ground, his eyes steady on Gladio’s own, “You’ll be no use to them if you're dead. Please just take this.” 

Ignis held up the potion and Gladiolus took it with a huff. 

“Use it Gladio.” 

“Fine,” he cracked the potion in his fist and took a deep breath as the wound on his arm healed. Ignis touched where the mark used to be, giving Gladio one of his patented concerned looks before the large Alpha mumbled, "I'm fine, Ignis."

 

\--

Three hours had passed by the time Ignis and Gladiolus finally made their way to the haven. It’s soft blue light was a comfort as the sun began to set. Gladio sniffed the air and frowned as they got closer, “Iggy… I don’t think they’re here.” 

Ignis raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath, picking up his pace. “That’s impossible they weren’t far at all!” 

“I told you we should have moved quicker!” 

“Would you stop that for heaven’s sake! Do you really think either of them would approve of you acting this way?!”

“They don't always know what's for their best! Are you not worried about them!?”

“DON’T YOU DARE, ACCUSE ME OF SUCH. I’m worried sick!” 

“WELL THEN LET’S GO GET THEM INSTEAD OF STANDING AROUND AND BITCHING.” 

A cough from downwind, just to the side of the haven caught both of the Alpha’s attention, “Ignis?” 

Noctis was limping, Prompto practically laying on top of him as he walked. The blonde seemed to be unconscious and they were both covered in bruises and wounds. 

“Gods,” Gladiolus rushed up to them picking up Prompto in his arms. Ignis helped Noctis take the weight off of his injured leg and helped him up and onto the haven. 

“What happened?” 

Noctis sighed, groaning in pain as Ignis laid him down on top of the haven, “There were a shit ton of Kingatrice and Basilisks out there. We did the best we could but… it’s been so long since we’ve been separated. Felt like having my hands tied.” 

Gladiolus cursed under his breath and gently laid Prompto down next to Noctis. He pushed Prompto’s hair aside, feeling his fluttering pulse with a sigh of relief. He frowned and looked up at Ignis with determination in his eyes, “I don’t know about you but I’m using a Hi-Elixir and I don’t give a fuck about what either of you say.” 

Ignis nodded and summoned one, handing it to Noctis. “Go ahead. You both need it.” 

Noctis nodded and crushed the healing medicine in his hand, gasping as the magic cured all of his physical wounds. He sighed and Ignis helped him sit up, a hand on his lower back. 

“I'm so sorry,” Ignis spoke softly. Noctis shook his head and leaned up, kissing his Alpha’s neck gently.

“Not your fault.” 

Gladiolus put the potion into Prompto’s hand, using his own to crush the potion for his mate. The blonde shuddered as the magic began working his wounds healing. The Alpha sighed in relief and watched as the blonde gasped, jumping up. 

“You're okay Prom, sit back down.” 

Prompto was panting heavily and he looked around seeing that they were all okay before collapsing back onto the ground, “Well that was scary!” 

Gladiolus smiled and pulled Prompto into his lap, kissing the blonde and holding him close. The blonde melted into the embrace, gasping softly when they broke apart. Gladio pressed his forehead to Prompto’s looking him in the eyes. 

“You gotta be careful, babe,” the Alpha murmured softly hands moving all over Prompto’s sides and back. The blonde smiled sheepishly and touched a scar on Gladio’s arm. 

“So do you,” Prompto kissed Gladio’s lips gently and jumped up again. He offered the Alpha a hand and smiled brightly when he took it. 

Gladio wrapped his arms around the blonde hugging him tight. He breathed in his scent and sighed with relief, “Don't scare me like that.” 

Prompto relaxed in the safety of his Alpha’s arms, resting his forehead on Gladio’s shoulder. They stood like that for a moment before Gladiolus looked over at Noctis.

“So Noct, you wanna make camp?” 

The prince sighed, “I never thought I'd say this but please make fucking camp.” 

Gladio smirked and started summoning their camping gear. 

\--

Prompto helped Gladiolus set up camp and once the larger man had the fire started and was relaxing in his chair, Prompto sat down in his lap.

Gladio smiled at the younger man, kissing him sweetly. Prompto rested a hand on the Alpha’s bare chest, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair.

“Are you okay, Gladio?” Prompto asked softly, looking so concerned it made the shield’s heart ache for his mate. Things like this were why he loved the blonde so much. 

Gladiolus took a deep breath, thinking about his answer. He rubbed Prompto’s back through his red tank top and leaned in to smell his mate’s scent. 

“I wasn't there for you,” Gladio sighed and Prompto nodded, reaching up to cup his mate’s face in both of his hands. 

“You know I chose to be out here, fighting with you three. I don't regret that choice,” Prompto whispered softly, kissing Gladio’s cheek. He rubbed his scent on the Alpha’s neck, pressing as close to him as possible. 

Gladiolus sighed and kissed Prompto’s ear, “I just want you to be safe… But I know I can't keep you locked away.” 

“Nope,” Prompto popped the P and smiled. He kissed Gladio gently but nipped his lip. 

“Would you really want some princess in a tower?” Prompto asked, smirking just a little. Gladiolus laughed and slid his hands down to cup the blonde’s ass.

“Nah I already have one princess to look after,” Gladio glanced over to where Ignis and Noctis were cooking dinner. 

“What does that make me?” Prompto relaxed, moving his hands down and pushing Gladio’s jacket off of his shoulders. The larger man pulled his arms out of his sleeves and groaned when Prompto started rubbing his shoulders.

“The really really cute hand maiden,” Gladio smiled and hummed his happiness when Prompto kissed him.

The Omega couldn't help but smile feeling so much better. Really there wasn't anything better than just being with Gladiolus when he was relaxed. Plus the smell of the fire and good food cooking, it felt like home. Prompto slid his hands over his Alpha’s chest, admiring his muscles and the large tattoo.

“I love you,” Gladiolus sighed and Prompto kissed him softly.

“I love you too and from now on you're going to go with me to take pictures,” Prompto grinned and Gladio groaned and let his head fall back.

“Babe you’re just going to end up with a million pictures of me,” Gladio complained and Prompto kissed his jaw, feeling the scruff of his beard. 

“Is that such a bad thing?” Prompto grinned and Gladio actually blushed, sliding his hands underneath Prompto’s tank top. The blonde hummed his approval, slipping out of his shirt and tossing it on the ground.

“You just finished your heat and you still wanna go?” Gladio asked, amazed at his mate’s eagerness. Prompto grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulder. 

“Maybe~ Besides I think you owe Ignis sometime,” Prompto teased and the Alpha nodded, face still flushed. He looked over at the other couple and snorted as Noctis tried to clumsily cut something. Ignis panicked and shooed the prince away. 

“Let's finish dinner and then we’ll see how everyone feels,” Gladio smiled and Prompto grinned, kissing him again. 

\--

Noctis took his bowl of rice first, eating as he watched Ignis serve up the rest of the food. The brunette even made these delicious little chocolate cakes. They enjoyed dinner with littered praise about Ignis’s cooking improvement.

“Well it's all thanks to Noct’s devotion to indulging me in my hobbies,” Ignis smiled and Noctis leaned over kissing him. 

“I love you,” Ignis sighed and Noctis nodded, kissing his jaw gently. 

“Love you too,” Noctis hummed and laid back in his chair, relaxing as he looked up at the night sky.

Prompto had his shirt back on and he ate next to Gladio, feeding their chocobos in between their own bites. 

\--

Ignis started cleaning up the kitchen when Gladio walked up to him. 

“What is it?”

“I… wanted to apologize for earlier. I lost my cool on you, Specs,” Gladio watched the brunette, hoping he hadn't pissed him off too much. 

“Apology accepted. Now could you please,” Ignis pointed to his bag, wanting Gladio to hold it open so he could put his dishes away. 

The larger man was surprised he'd gotten off without any scolding but he wasn't one to question it. He held open the bag, kneeling down and moving things to help Ignis. 

“I know I can be a little… overbearing in my worrying about you all but, I do hope you know it's only because I love you,” Ignis said as he laid his cooking knifes into the bag gently. 

Gladio nodded and looked up at the advisor, “Yeah I know, Iggy. It's the same reason why I get so hot-headed. I'd do the same if we were separated from you.”

Ignis smirked, “Would you really?” 

“Of course, I know you can handle yourself but sometimes these daemons are nasty,” Gladiolus zipped up the bag and stood back up.

Ignis leaned in, smiling when Gladio met him for a kiss. This kiss was different from their usual. It was soft and gentle, tongues just teasing each other. Ignis rested his hands on Gladio's chest and the larger Alpha placed his hands on Ignis’s hips. 

They broke apart and smiled sheepishly at each other, kissing again. 

Noctis and Prompto were laying in the tent, cuddled up and enjoying the view as the played on their phones. 

“They really are cute when they’re being sweet,” Prompto chimed in. Noctis smiled and looked up from his phone seeing their Alphas. 

“Yeah, I wonder if Ignis is going to collect on his win tonight,” Noctis put his phone down and kissed Prompto’s temple. 

“Dunno, I can take it or leave it honestly,” Prompto shrugged his shoulder and Noctis snorted.

“I don't think either of us need to be “taking it” for at least a few days, Prom,” the prince teased and Prompto snorted, leaning his head back to kiss at Noctis’s jaw. 

“Yeah my ass is still kinda sore,” the blonde sighed and breathed in Noctis’s scent. 

“Mhmm same here,” Noctis sighed, humming his approval when Prompto kissed along his throat. Their was something really nice about being with another Omega intimately. Alphas are amazing but they aren't built the same. 

“Once we get back home… I want to lay in our big bed for at least a month,” Prompto grinned and Noctis sighed longingly. 

“We can lay in bed and fuck for two months if I could have it my way,” Noctis smiled when Prompto leaned his neck back in offering. The prince took his turn kissing over the blonde’s throat. 

“What do you think’ll happen once we get home?” 

Noctis thought for a few moments, shrugging his shoulder, “I don't really think things will be that different. My father will want me to have an heir before he steps down. So I'm sure he’ll be all over Ignis to knock me up.” 

Prompto hummed thoughtfully, “We can get pregnant together. I'd want our kids to grow up together anyway.”

Noctis smiled, looking into Prompto’s eyes, “You'd do that for me?” 

Prompto blushed at Noctis’s sincerity and smiled back, “Well yeah! I mean Gladiolus swore his life to be your shield and I may have not had a fancy ceremony for my dedication to you but I'd do anything for you Noctis. Because I know you'd do anything for me.” 

Noctis shook his head, amazed as always at his best friend. He certainly chose right. The prince cupped Prompto’s face, and kissed him gently. 

“I love you so much.” 

Prompto smiled sheepishly, “I know you do and I love you too.” 

Noctis rubbed his thumbs over Prompto’s cheeks for a moment before settling back to their cuddling. 

“Ignis is going to be so annoying when I'm pregnant,” Noctis smirked and Prompto laughed loudly, snorting. 

“C-Can you imagine him like “Your Highness, you must each vegetables now for our child.”,” Prompto wheezed when Noctis looked grossed out.

Ignis tsked and Prompto winced, the brunette tapped his shoe on the ground as Gladiolus stripped down before getting into the tent.

“If you're going to mock me at least do a good impression of me,” Ignis teased just the hint of a smirk playing on his lips, “And for the record I will be teaching our child to enjoy all foods.”

Noctis flushed bright red and nodded watching his Alpha slip off his suspenders. Prompto squeaked when Gladiolus picked him up, wrapping the blonde up in his arms before laying down in the tent. 

“What's with the talking about kids?” Gladio asked, tucking Prompto under his chin. The blonde was practically purring, breathing in his Alphas scent. It was comforting after such a long day and Prompto found himself drifting off. 

“Uh… we were thinking about when we get back home,” Prompto mumbled and Gladio grunted in acknowledgment. He rubbed the blonde's back and kissed his forehead.

“Get some sleep, Champ.” 

Prompto smiled at the nickname and laid his head on Gladio’s shoulder. He nosed some of the hickeys he'd left on his mate, kissing them sleepily.

Ignis closed the tent and cuddled up with Noctis, “You know we do not have to rush into a pregnancy.”

Noctis nodded and sighed, “You know my father will pressure you literally every chance he can get, right?” 

Ignis nodded and kissed Noctis’s forehead, arms wrapping around the prince protectively, “I'm aware. But I am still loyal first and foremost to your wants and needs. And as your advisor I am the most acutely aware of said wants and needs, so I believe that as not only a bonded pair but as a prince and his advisor we can make the decision of when to have children on our own time.” 

Noctis smiled, tucking his face into the crook of Ignis’s neck, “How long have you been working on that?” 

“I courted you for years, my darling. I had plenty of time to think of all the possibilities,” Ignis smiled, pulling a blanket up around them. 

“What’s your favorite possibility?” Noctis yawned, kissing Ignis's jaw and moving a hand over his bare chest lazily.

Ignis hummed thoughtfully before answering, “I always imagined the four of us to start. Nothing could ever keep us apart. We would have at least five children between all of us. It would seem chaotic but I don't think we'd have it any other way. Once your heir is grown enough to take the crown we could all settle down outside of the city. Prompto could start up his own chocobo ranch or maybe a photography company. Gladiolus could train some of the people out here as a hobby. I could open up my own restaurant and my lovely husband could just fish all day, providing the freshest fish for my meals. We would all live in a beautiful home just for the four of us and of course some rooms for when our children visit with their children.” 

Noctis snored softly and Ignis smiled lovingly, leaning down and kissing the prince’s forehead, “Sleep well, my love.” 

Ignis looked over seeing that Gladio and Prompto were asleep as well. The brunette smiled and reached over to turn off their lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that! I'm not really sure where im going with this but i love this boys! Always feel free to give me prompts or ideas or to just gush about these 4 anytime!


	4. Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis reaps his rewards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! College man.

Surprisingly enough the rest of the journey to the Tomb was easy. They must have encountered the strongest daemons yesterday. Noctis took his ancestor’s weapon easily and they all headed out to the entrance of the Thicket. 

“Oh I've never been so happy to see the Regalia!” Prompto rushed to his seat, jumping over the door and landing with a little oof. He relaxed into his seat and Gladio snorted at him, flicking his ear as he sat behind the blonde.

“Dork.” 

Prompto turned around in his seat and grinned. He leaned back and hummed his happiness when Gladio met him for a kiss. 

“Maybe I sound sit back there with you big guy…”

“Do we want a repeat of our last visit to Hammerhead?” Ignis opened the car door for Noctis, closing it after him. The brunette gave Prompto a look over his glasses and the blonde blushed bright, sputtering.

Last time Prompto had to explain the bite marks in the leather and stains to Cindy himself.

“I’ll just stay up here!” 

They all laughed and Prompto blushed bright red as they headed off on their next journey.

\--

After running a few errands for Dave, they were all tired and Ignis was actually the one who suggested they rent a caravan.

Gladiolus walked into the caravan, going to charge his phone when Ignis pressed him against the cabinets. 

“I want to reap my rewards tonight,” the brunette leaned in, nipping at Gladio’s ear. The larger Alpha shuddered and nodded, tilting his jaw and kissing the brunette deeply. 

“Prompto can even take a few pictures,” Ignis teased softly, sliding his hands over Gladio’s clothed chest. He tsked and pushed his jacket off of those broad shoulders. 

Gladiolus shuddered and grinned at Ignis, “You're always telling me I'll catch a cold.” 

“Of course it would be today that you finally listen to me,” Ignis snorted softly and began pulling off Gladio’s tank top. The shield lifted his arms and Ignis tossed his shirt aside. 

Ignis moving his hands from Gladio’s trim waist, up his sides and over his chest, admiring his muscles. He looked into the larger man’s eyes, moving in until their lips were just a breath apart. 

“I want you on your knees,” Ignis spoke with that tone that did things to Gladiolus that he would never admit to anyone outside of his pack. He nodded and breathed in shakily, kneeling right in the middle of the caravan. 

“You’re so loyal, Gladio. I couldn't have asked for a better packmate,” Ignis complimented. Gladiolus blushed, unused to compliments from other Alphas but he still smiled. 

“Same goes for you, Iggy,” Gladiolus swallowed and groaned when Ignis pulled his hair roughly, making the shield expose his throat. 

“Already being a bad boy,” Ignis tsked and Gladio could feel himself hardening, “You know better than that, don't you pet?” 

“Yes sir,” Gladio tilted his chin down trying to hide his throat but Ignis tugged his hair again and he gave in, leaning back and offering his throat to Ignis. 

“Perfect,” Ignis sighed as he leaned down to gently press his lips to Gladio’s throat. He kissed him from collar bone to collar bone, feather light as he felt Gladio shiver under his lips. 

“Absolutely beautiful, my flower,” Ignis sunk his teeth into Gladio’s ear lobe. Gladio gasped and shuddered, feeling so vulnerable. He was an Alpha he shouldn't enjoy this so much but this was Ignis. His packmate whom he’d trusted with his life over and over again.

“Breathe Gladiolus,” Ignis spoke softly, combing his fingers through his hair. Gladio hadn't realized it but he was breathing hard enough to worry Ignis. He smiled, because of course Ignis would worry even during a scene. Gladio took a deep breath and nodded at the advisor. 

Ignis returned his hand to tug on Gladio’s hair as he licked his neck, teeth nipping at him until there was definitely a hickey. 

“Open your mouth for me,” Ignis said in that tone again and Gladiolus opened his mouth, shuddering when he heard Ignis unzipping his pants. Gladio stuck out his tongue and Ignis tugged his hair.

“That's a good boy, are you ready for my cock?” 

“Yeah,” Gladio groaned and reached out to rest his hands on Ignis’s hips. He moaned when Ignis tugged him back hard. The advisor gave him a firm look and Gladiolus blushed.

“Yes, Alpha,” Gladio said it, looking down before opening his mouth again with his tongue out.

“Good boy,” Ignis praised and took his cock in one hand, rubbing the head on Gladio’s tongue before pushing into his mouth. 

They both groaned and Ignis smirked, holding Gladio’s head steady as he pushed his cock into the sheild’s mouth. Because Noctis and Prompto were outside, the lack of Omega pheromones made Ignis’s knot barely swell. This allowed him to push deep into the warmth of Gladio’s mouth and throat.

Gladio clutched Ignis’s pants, sucking and licking at his cock eagerly. Even the taste of Ignis’s briney precome had Gladio so hard in his pants he felt like he may burst. 

Ignis pulled back enough to let Gladio breathe, wiping the spit from his jaw, “I'm going to fuck your throat and pound your ass all night long.” 

“Six yes, Ignis,” Gladiolus breathed, looking up at the Alpha before leaning in and sucking on his cock. Ignis hissed in pleasure, chuckling breathily.

“Oh Gladiolus,” Ignis sighed in bliss, bucking his hips up and moaning when the shield took him into his throat. Ignis clutched his hair and slowly started to fuck the larger man’s throat. 

The wet noise of Gladio’s spit sloshing along his cock and down his own chin made Ignis shudder. He pushed in deep, tilting Gladio’s jaw so he could see his neck. There was spit and precome dribbling onto his bare chest and Ignis licked his lips as he reached up to feel the slight bulge in Gladio’s muscular neck from where his cock was.

Ignis pulled out, letting Gladio catch a quick breath before pushing back in. This time both of his hands were holding Gladio’s head still as Ignis started a rough pace he knew the other Alpha loved.

Gladio was pushing up Ignis’s shirt and shoving his pants off during all of this. He groaned when Ignis pushed in deep, sucking as hard as he could. The advisor shuddered and with a throaty groan came hard. Gladiolus whimpered, swallowing and moaning as he worked Ignis through his orgasm.

Ignis shook as he pulled out and he smiled when Gladio held him steady at his hips.

“Get on your feet,” Ignis demanded, practically pulling the other Alpha up. They kissed passionately and Ignis didn't hesitate to start stripping Gladio’s pants off. The taste of himself on Gladio’s tongue made Ignis shudder and he pulled away from the kiss to take off his own shirt. 

“Go lay down in the bedroom and I’ll get them,” Ignis murmured, kissing Gladio one more time. 

The brunette turned away from him and Gladio grinned, reaching out to grab Ignis’s hand, pulling him back against his chest, “I love you, Ignis.” 

Ignis let himself melt as he leaned against Gladio's strong chest, kissing his throat gently before leaning back to see his eyes, “I love you too, Gladiolus.” 

Another quick kiss and they finally parted. Ignis knocked on the caravan’s door in a pattern and stepped back so Noctis and Prompto could come inside. 

“You look like you had fun,” Noctis teased and Ignis smirked, gently pushing off the prince’s clothes. 

“Did the big guy like it?” Prompto asked, nearly bouncing on his toes. 

“Why don't you go see for yourself?” Ignis nodded towards the bedroom.

Prompto rushed into the bedroom, blushing bright because Gladio was laid out on the bed with his legs spread and his cock looked so hard. The Alpha closed his legs shyly and Prompto looked up at his face, seeing the bright blush there.

“Babe, don't hide from me,” Prompto reassured, climbing onto the bed and in between Gladio’s thighs. 

Gladiolus shivered but nodded letting his thighs spread open once more. Prompto smiled and laid on his Alpha’s chest kissing him sweetly, “I love your submissive side.” 

Gladio groaned and Prompto reached down to stroke his cock, loving the moan he got in return. The blonde reached over to their bedside table grabbing the black bag and pulling out the lube. He set it aside and started kissing his way down the larger man’s body, admiring every inch of him. 

“Prom…” Gladiolus sighed and Prompto looked up at him as he licked over a nipple. The Alpha groaned and Prompto laughed breathy and playful as he ran his hands over Gladio’s thighs. 

“I'm going to fuck you first,” Prompto decided, uncapping the lube and spreading it on his fingers. He caught the little quiver to Gladio’s thighs and he smiled, gently rubbing around his hole.

“You're so tight,” Prompto sighed in admiration and Gladio groaned, fists clenching the sheets. The Omega licked his lips and gently licked along Gladio’s cock as he slid a finger inside of the larger man.

Gladio gasped and moaned at both sensations, trying his best to relax for Prompto. He groaned and rocked his hips when the blonde slipped in a second finger. Prompto slurped loudly as he pulled off of Gladio’s cock, “You're so needy… you want it that bad huh?” 

“Yes… fuck yes,” Gladio shuddered and groaned, “Come on fuck me.” 

Prompto hummed and slid his fingers out of Gladio coating them in more lube before pushing three into his Alpha.

Gladiolus groaned loudly, arching his back and clutching the sheet until his knuckles were white. Prompto wanted to hold off Gladio’s orgasm but he just couldn't help it. He reached up and stroked Gladio’s painfully hard looking cock just once and his Alpha was coming onto his own chest with a defeated moan.

Prompto hadn't seen a more beautiful site in a while. As he leaned down to lap up the mess on Gladio's stomach he desperately wanted his camera. 

\--

Noctis and Ignis kissed in an almost lazy manner, both of them wanting to give the couple in the bedroom time together. Noctis hummed his happiness, when Ignis sat down, crawling into his lap. 

Ignis smirked and moved his hands over Noctis’s thighs, leaving his lips in favor of kissing his neck. The prince tipped his head back in offering, moaning softly when Ignis kissed over his jugular. A loud groan from Gladio caught their attention and they both looked to the room. 

“Prompto spoils him,” Noctis smirked and Ignis moved to squeeze Noctis’s ass. 

“And what is it I do for you?” Ignis teased and Noctis’s smirk widened in a playful look. He rubbed Ignis’s chest, kissing his jaw. 

“You spoil me rotten,” Noctis breathed into Ignis’s ear, licking at the lobe and sliding his hands into his hair. Ignis shuddered, licking his lips and leaning into Noctis’s ministrations. The prince shifted his hips, rubbing his nearly dripping hole over Ignis’s cock. 

“Noctis!” Ignis gasped and the prince smirked, reaching back and lining Ignis up. He slid down onto Ignis’s ridiculously long cock, moaning happily at finally being filled.

“Six!” Ignis gasped and clutched Noctis’s hips. The prince smirked and rolled his hips, groaning as he sat fully in Ignis’s lap. The advisor panted softly, trying to regain some semblance of composure but Noctis was already rocking his hips impatiently.

“You do know I have to be hard to fuck Gladiolus,” Ignis groaned, eyes clenching shut when Noctis lifted his hips. 

“You can get there again,” Noctis breathed out, kissing Ignis deeply. He clutched the advisor’s shoulders, shuddering when Ignis rocked up into him. 

“I'm young not a breeder,” Ignis gasped and Noctis groaned loudly, pressing his chest against Ignis’s as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

“You could be though with how much sex you get,” Noctis kissed Ignis’s jaw, breathing in his scent. He shuddered and rolled his hips, “You could be my personal breeder… keep me happy and safe and pregnant forever.”

“Noctis,” Ignis hissed, his face bright red. He licked his lips looking at the prince with hungry hooded eyes. They kissed passionately, Noctis cupping Ignis’s face as the Alpha held onto his thighs.

Prompto entered the living room of the caravan and blushed.

“He's ready for you Ignis. Oh!” 

Noctis broke their kiss and stood up, whimpering softly when Ignis’s cock slid free. Ignis grunted and looked up at Noctis with accusation in his gaze. Noctis smirked and leaned down to kiss Ignis’s cheek.

“Now you’re nice and hard for him,” the raven haired prince walked over to Prompto, taking his hand and kissing him before pulling him into the bedroom.

Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had obviously not given Noctis the kind of attention he wanted. The advisor made note to take care of Noctis after this. He stood up and headed into the bedroom, unsurprised to see Noctis kissing Gladiolus and Prompto sucking the older Alpha’s cock. 

Ignis leaned against the door frame watching the way Gladiolus squirmed. The heavy scent of slick and musk made Ignis shudder and he watched Prompto pull away from Gladio, whining softly. 

Noctis reached down to pet Prompto’s hair gently, “Don't worry baby. I'll fuck you.” 

The two Omegas moved away from Gladiolus and Ignis stepped forward, crawling onto the bed. Gladio looked up at him and Ignis smirked, sitting his glasses aside. He cupped Gladio’s face, kissing him deeply. 

“Let’s see how well Prompto prepared you,” Ignis breathed against Gladio’s lips as he reached for the lube, pouring some onto his fingers. Gladiolus shuddered and tipped his head back in submission. Ignis didn't hesitate to kiss and suck a mark onto his neck, fingers moving down to circle his hole. 

“You're quivering so sweetly, my flower,” Ignis spoke lowly into his ear, nipping at the lobe. 

“Ignis,” Gladio panted and Ignis pulled back to give him a pointed look as he pushed two fingers into him roughly. 

Gladio shouted and arched his back pressing down on his fingers, “Ah! Alpha!” 

Ignis smirked and kissed Gladio’s neck, “Very good.” 

Ignis slid in a third finger, pressing deep and bumping where Gladio’s prostate laid hidden. Gladio shuddered and rolled his hips, making the brunette smirk as he watched Gladio’s cock harden between their bodies.

“I want you to ride me,” Ignis nuzzled Gladio’s temple, moving back when the larger man nodded. He laid down on the bed where Gladio had been. Gladiolus looked at Noctis and Prompto watching as his own Omega took Noctis’s cock easily. 

Prompto still whined happily, always glad to be filled. He looked up at Gladio and smiled when he leaned down for a quick kiss.

“Love you,” Gladio kissed Prompto’s forehead and the blonde grinned, licking his lips. 

“Love you too, big guy.”

Noctis slid his hands along Prompto’s thighs, up his sides to pinch and tug on his nipples. The blonde gasped, arching his back up and off of the bed as he reached to hold onto Noctis’s arm, his other hand clutching the sheets, “Shit!” 

Gladiolus chuckled softly and turned back to Ignis, sighing blissfully as he looked the other Alpha over. Ignis had sat his glasses aside and was gently stroking his cock. Gladio moved to straddle the advisor’s hips, humming in happiness when Ignis leaned up for a kiss. 

“You look damn good, Ignis,” Gladio spoke and Ignis smiled, a smile so fond it made Gladio’s heart feel heavy with emotion. 

“Whenever you’re ready, sweet flower,” Ignis kissed Gladio again, loving the shudder that nickname got from the larger man.

Gladio rested a hand behind himself on the bed and the other on Ignis’s shoulder, groaning when Ignis rubbed his cock against his well-prepared hole.

“Shit…” Gladiolus breathed out as he sank down. The first press was glorious; Gladio groaning happily and Ignis gasping softly at how utterly hot the larger man was inside. After a few inches the pleasure eased to make room for the sensation of being filled and filling someone up. Ignis reveled in the connection they shared through their pack, feeling a heady rush of dominance and love at the way Gladiolus submits to him so easily. Gladio looks up at Ignis, eyes widening when the pleasure shifts to another amazing feeling. 

There's still bliss but Gladiolus can feel the way his hole stretches to further accommodate Ignis’s sizable length. It aches and burns but there's a pride in it. The ache heightens the sweetness of the pleasure and makes the muscular alpha shudder from head to toe, leaning up and pressing his chest to Ignis gratefully. He tipped his head back in submission and whined when the head of Ignis’s cock rubbed over his prostate.

“Oh Gladiolus,” Ignis panted and cupped his face, bringing them together for a passionate kiss. Gladio returned the gesture, fingers carding through the smaller man’s hair. 

Prompto laid with Noctis on top of him, both of them watching their Alphas with contented sighs. They could feel the emotions flowing between and Prompto smiled when Noctis nuzzled his jaw, peppering kisses all over him. 

The prince rocked his hips slowly, humming his pleasure when Prompto would make soft pleased sounds. The blonde licked his lips and kissed Noctis’s lips softly, “Feels real good.” 

“Mhmm feels amazing,” Noct breathed in deeply at Prompto’s scent gland, groaning at the scent of his packmate so pure and perfect. 

Prompto shuddered, feeling all of his tension slip away at the feeling of his pack Omega so close. Noctis would never let anything bad ever happen to him. 

“You’re so beautiful. Any Alpha would be lucky to have you,” Noctis mumbled into Prompto’s ear, smiling at the way the blonde shuddered and whimpered. Noctis leaned back and cupped Prompto’s face, loving the prefect smile on his face. 

“Feels like we’re back in High School,” Prompto breathed out looking up at Noctis with big eyes. The intensity of their pack bond was always striking but right now with the four of them all so sentimental. It was impossible to ignore. Noctis nodded and kissed Prompto sweetly.

Gladiolus gasped and clung to Ignis, grunting when the smaller man flipped him over and onto his back. The shield moaned loudly as Ignis picked up his pace, angling his hips to effectively nail his prostate. 

“Astrals! Ignis!” Gladio cried out, feeling the way Ignis’s knot pressed against his hole. He knew he wouldn’t be knotted by the advisor but still the sensation was so foreign and yet so damn good. Gladio could hardly stand it. Ignis nodded and reached down to stroke Gladio’s cock, kissing him deeply. Gladiolus whined loudly into the kiss as he came onto his stomach and up his chest, come splattering against his own chin. 

Ignis gasped and broke their kiss, pressing his forehead to Gladio’s shoulder as the warmth around him tightened. He rocked his hips just a few more times coming hard inside the shield with soft murmured praise. 

Gladio grunted and blushed at the sensation of being filled. He listened to Ignis’s sweet words and returned them softly, wrapping his big arms around the younger Alpha. Gladio ran his fingers through Ignis’s hair as he shuddered. 

“Noctis,” Prompto breathed and the prince smiled, licking over the hickies all over Prompto’s chest. He pulled out of the younger Omega, helping to turn him onto his side. Noctis shushed him when he started to whimper and laid behind the blonde, placing a comforting hand on his hip. 

“I’m right here,” Noctis reassured his glossy eyed partner. He spread Prompto’s legs and carefully slid back into him with a groan. Prompto hummed his happiness, resting his hand on top of Noctis’s own, “Much better.” 

Noctis smiled into Prompto’s mess of hair, sliding his hand along the smaller man’s thigh and up to cup his balls gently. Prompto groaned and squirmed, gasping suddenly. Noctis looked over Prompto’s shoulder down to where Gladiolus was now stroking him with a lazily grin. 

“He’s a handful I know.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes at his Shield and melted just a little when Ignis pressed against his back. Long, familiar fingers slid into Noctis’s ass and he shuddered, rocking back onto them and into the lovely heat surrounding his cock. 

Gladiolus pressed his chest to Prompto’s own, reaching over to tug on Ignis’s hip so they are all as close as they can get. Ignis breathed in the scent of Noctis, smiling at the way all of their scents mingled to make such an endearing pack scent. Really they probably all reeked of sex and come to anyone else but to fellow packmates it was comfort and safety. 

No one can hurt them when they are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think that maybe all for this fic! (Okay I may do an epilogue. maybe.)
> 
> Please don't be too sad because I do have some more final fantasy things in the works. It's just that I wrote this fic before alot of my head canons were really established so that being said here is a few things that I have as WIP
> 
> 1\. Band AU  
> 2\. Modern AU (like humans in our time kinda deal) Ignis is a writer and Gladiolus is a personal trainer that loves his books.  
> 3\. I /need/ more Gladiolus as an Omega.  
> 4\. Prolly gunna do an A/B/O with Noctis as just an Omega because I'm trash and I want him to be all of their doms.  
> 5\. Some OT4 not as A/B/O like they all just really love each other okay. 
> 
> I feast off of ideas, hit me up.


End file.
